


Un piano

by Akirafye



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Bella a un vœu à formuler, elle veut tout oublier.





	

 

_Un piano, un vœu_

« J'ai un vœu à formuler. »

Le gérant de la boutique spécialisé dans cette fonction se retourna vers le miroir qui venait de lui parler. Il l'incita à continuer.

« Je veux tout oublier. »

Watanuki observa le miroir et écouta cette voix de femme si triste. Il enchanta alors son reflet afin d'observer la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté. Elle était brune, ses larmes ruisselaient, elle ne savait plus vraiment qui était la personne en face d'elle, mais il pourrait l'aider. Il lui sourit afin de la rassurer.

« J'exaucerai votre vœu, mais il va falloir me payer une compensation. »

« Tout ce que j'ai est à vous. »

« Bien. Que voulez-vous oublier ? »

« Lui. Lui car je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais. »

Ces larmes redoublèrent mais elle resta digne. Elle ne se plia pas sous la force de ses sanglots. Le jeune homme l'observa en détaille. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune formant quelques boucles, des yeux oranges caramels, une peau extrêmement pale, rivalisant avec la couleur de sa peau à lui, et surtout des canines. Des canines qui étaient bien cachées, mais qui étaient assez pointues. C'était un vampire. Le brun eut un regard triste pour la pauvre jeune femme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Bella, Isabella Swan Cullen. »

« Et bien Bella, dit-il doucement, quel est votre souhait ? »

« Je... »

La jeune femme hésita.

« Je voudrais le revoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle dans un dernier sanglot

« Est-il mort ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle s'essuyant lentement les joues.

« Bien, quelle est votre bien le plus précieux ? »

Elle se décala sur la gauche est pointa l'objet si trouvant. Il s'agissait d'un piano, un long piano noir à queue. Ce dernier dégageait une sorte d'aura. Elle ne la voyait pas, mais lui la sentait parfaitement.

« Bien, je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. » Reprit-il sereinement.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et mon vœu. »

« Vous verrez bientôt. »

Le jeune homme brisa alors la connexion et la jeune femme disparut.

« Doumeki ? » Fit alors le jeune brun.

« Mmmh? » Répondit un homme qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Tu iras chercher ce piano, je te procurerai le nécessaire pour cela. »

L'homme arrêta de manger un instant et hocha la tête. Watanuki lui sourit alors.

µ***µ

Bella observait le piano. Ce serait la dernière fois de sa vie. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne savait pas quelle vœu il allait lui exaucer, mais elle avait confiance en lui. Elle parcourut le contour du piano avec ses doigts fins avant d'arriver en face du couvercle. Elle l'observa longuement ses yeux restant secs.

Elle avança un doigt, hésitante. Elle s'assit alors et le fixa.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était partit. Il avait disparu. Comme ce jour là, ce jour où il l'avait abandonnée dans la forêt. Il n'avait rien dit. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 100 ans. Il lui avait dit que s'il disparaissait plus de 10 elle devait l'oublier. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il était tout pour elle. Et elle croyait être tout pour lui. Apparemment elle s'était trompée. Une larme roula alors sur sa joue et atterrit sur le couvercle du piano, de son piano, du leur.

Elle l'ouvrit. Les touches étaient blanches. Elle repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées pour être ensembles. À tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les Volturies, sa transformation, sa fille. Elle repensa à Renesme qu'elle avait délaissée lorsqu'il était parti. Elle se remémora tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle n'avait pas été présente, pour rien, aucun événement de sa vie. Elle l'avait complètement abandonnée. Son père avait disparu, sa mère était devenue un fantôme. Elle remercia alors Jacob d'avoir été là. Pour elle aussi. Il l'avait aidée, enfin, il avait essayé.

Une goutte salée perla le clavier, puis une deuxième, vite suivie d'une troisième. Elle avait tout perdu, lui, son ami, son amour, son amant, son mari mais aussi son père peu après, sa mère ayant vite suivi. Elle s'était renfermée, oubliant jusqu'à manger. Elle était devenue un monstre s'abreuvant d'hommes, femmes, animaux. Les Cullen l'ayant perdu de vu, se fut Alice qui l'avait sauvée. Elle lui avait rappelé sa fille. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait là, devant ce clavier, celui qui avait marqué leur rencontre, leur rapprochement, leur découverte. Elle posa un doigt sur le clavier. Une touche, elle appuya.

Ding... (sol)

Elle avait tout perdu. Tout. Elle devait tout retrouver. Alors elle avait essayé d'oublier, seule. Elle ne pouvait pas. Chaque soir elle s'allongeait se rappelant de lui. Chaque matin elle pleurait. Elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'y arrivait plus. Au début, elle se retenait assaillant d'au moins rappeler à sa fille qu'elle existait vraiment, qu'elle n'était plus un fantôme.

Ding... (ré)

C'était peine perdue. Elle pleurait. Tout le temps, à chaque heure. Puis, elle se maudit. Oui, elle se maudit de n'avoir pas su le retenir, le retrouver, le protéger. Elle ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti.

Ding...(la)

Elle voulait le revoir, oui, juste une fois, lui parler, l'embrasser, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur, son souffle,... Elle y repensait souvent, trop. Elle en oubliait les jours, les années. Ses pensées se perdaient, elle ne savait plus, elle avait tout perdu, elle ne se rappelait plus. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Qui était-elle ? Oui, qui était-elle sans lui ?

Ding...(do)

Il lui avait promis, il lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient l'éternité ensemble. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il la transforme. Maintenant, c'était elle qui restait seule. Elle voulait mourir. Mais personne ne voulait l'aider, ni les Cullen, ni ses amis, ni les Volturies. Elle maudit alors ses pouvoirs si convoités mais si faibles. Des larmes continuèrent de recouvrirent le piano.

Ding...(mi)

Il lui manquait. Il y avait un vide dans son torse. Un trou béant, qui la faisait souffrir depuis des années et qui ne pouvait être apaisé, l'empêchait de vivre. Alors, elle avait décidé d'y palier, pour son bien, mais aussi celui de ses proches. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Carlie, Esme, Renesme, Jacob elle les avait tous abandonnées, rejetées, insultées. Elle voulait se racheter.

Ding...(si)

Elle referma le couvercle et se leva. Elle observa une dernière fois le piano. Elle savait que tout serait vite fini. Elle posa une dernière fois ses doigts glacés dessus et avec une dernière larme, elle sortit de la pièce. Elle alla ouvrir la porte. Elle avait senti quelqu'un.

Doumeki attendait. C'était son premier voyage entre les dimensions et, toujours égale à lui même, il n'en était pas le moins du monde perturbé. Il entra alors secondant la magnifique vampire qui lui servait de guide.

Il s'approcha du piano suivit par la femme. Il posa alors la main dessus et indiqua à la vampire dans faire de même. Elle s'exécuta.

_Un vent fort se leva, et elle se retrouva dans une pièce noire, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas une pièce. Elle vit alors le piano. Quelqu'un était assis devant et s'était arrêté de jouer à son arrivé. Elle posa ses mains devant ses yeux desquelles coulaient de nouveau des flots de larmes. Elle pensa tout de suite à un rêve, mais elle était immortelle, ne pouvant plus dormir, accéder à ce monde à part. Elle crut ensuite à une illusion et pourtant, c'était si réelle. Elle courra alors jusqu'à l'instrument et sauta dans les bras de son mari qui lui souriait. Elle l'embrassa de tout son être. Il lui rendit son étreinte._

_« Je t'ai enfin retrouver, Edward. »_

_« Nous ne nous quitterons plus. » Lui répondit-il._

Doumeki se retrouvait seul. C'était bien la première fois qu'une cliente disparaissait lorsqu'elle touchait son propre objet. Il haussa cependant les épaules ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus. Il fit ce que Watanuki lui avait indiqué et se retrouva dans son jardin avec le piano. Le brun aux lunettes lui sourit et le remercia avec une bouteille de sake.

Le soir même, Doumeki décida de rester dormir dans la boutique. Après avoir pris sa douche, il se dirigea vers le jardin et entendit une douce mélodie, une mélodie remplie de joie et d'amour. Il vit alors Watanuki sourire au piano qui jouait seul.

« Que vous puissiez vivre à jamais unis. »

Fin


End file.
